Návod na RP draenei
'Úvodem' RP draeneie je jedno z nejtěžších, s jakými se vůbec můžete střetnout. Podobně jako noční elfové jsou to nesmírně dlouhověká stvoření, jenomže draeneiové se dožívají ještě daleko vyššího věku (možná i statisíců let) a kromě toho pochází ze zcela odlišné části vesmíru; a jako by to nestačilo, potkávala je jedna tragédie za druhou. To vše z nich učinilo tvory, které dokáže v RP jen málokdo autenticky vystihnout. 'Jak na to?' thumb|DraeneiovéDraeneiové jsou natolik specifičtí (někdo dokonce říká, že do světa Warcraftu příliš nezapadají), že se nedá definovat žádné jednoduché know-how: pro takové RP musíte mít zkrátka cit. Začít byste každopádně měli pečlivým nastudováním jejich historie, neboť každý draenei dobře ví, co jejich rasu potkalo v minulosti (někteří to díky své dlouhověkosti přímo zažili), a jejich rodová moudrost je nezměrná a rozsáhlá. Dále se pokuste sžít s následujícími pravidly, která by vám měla tuto podivuhodnou rasu alespoň trochu přiblížit: #Dlouhý věk dal draeneiům do vínku nejen moudrost, ale především ohromnou důstojnost a téměř nekonečný klid. Draeneiové nejsou (samozřejmě až na výjimky, které jen potvrzují pravidlo), malicherní ani urážliví, nevztekají se kvůli maličkostem, neprojevují navenek žádné své negativní (a většinou ani pozitivní) emoce. #Díky tomu, že měli na učení svých schopností tisíce let, jsou mezi nimi velmi zdatní válečníci, mágové či kněží, ale draeneiové nemají zapotřebí projevovat se vůči ostatním rasám jakkoli nadřazeně. Stejně tak nevyužívají svou sílu, pokud to opravdu není potřeba, a už vůbec ji nezneužívají. #Přestože jsou jinak velmi rezervovaní, ve výjimečných situacích naopak své emoce někdy projevují až extrémně, čímž mohou ostatní rasy vyvádět z míry. Draenei je při extrémním nervovém vypětí klidně schopen rozplakat se štěstím třeba nad záchranou něčího života, protože si je daleko více než ostatní rasy vědom jeho drahocennosti. Obecně prožívají štěstí a smutek daleko intenzivněji než jakákoli jiná rasa, jen tyto silné emoce většinou neopouští jejich nitro. 'Co je potřeba vědět?' V prvé řadě rozhodně musíte znát historii vaše vlastního národa, a vůbec není na škodu, když budete znát i historii Azerothu, neboť draeneiové jsou velmi vzdělaní a sečtělí. V životě draeneie hraje asi největší roli jejich náboženství, a sice Světlo, které k nim přinesly záhadné bytosti Naaru, které ze Světla snad dokonce pocházejí. Pohled draeneiů na Světloje ale jiný než ten u lidí, proto je nepleťte dohromady. Pokud jste se nějakým způsobem dostali do Hillsbradu, jste zde nejspíš jediným zástupcem svého druhu a musíte být připraveni na to, že ostatní rasy buď vůbec nebudou vědět, co jste zač, nebo si vás nejspíš zařadí někam mezi „démony“ (ruku na srdce, určitými rysy se jim podobáte) a „vůbec-nevím-co-to-sakra-je-a-asi-jsem-neměl-včera-tolik-pít“. Neměli byste se také divit, pokud vás někteří iniciativnější jedinci budou nahánět s meči a vidlemi a křičet u toho „démon, démon, spaste se“. Správný draenei rozhodně jako první věc nepřikročí k násilí, pokud mu nepůjde opravdu o život; měli byste se pokusit takovým lidem vysvětlit, kdo jste a proč tam jste, a nejlépe si získat jejich důvěru a dokázat jim, že jste na jejich straně. Rozhodně si tu důvěru nezískáte, pokud pozabíjíte deset vesničanů, kteří vás ve skutečnosti možná ani zabít nechtěli, ale chtěli se jenom předvést před svými sousedy, jak jsou kurážní. Pokud vás lidé nenechají žít na jejich území, měli byste to respektovat, případně se je snažit decentně přesvědčit, že opravdu nejste nebezpeční. Jako draenei jste ale nad takové věci, jako jestli budete přespávat v hostinci nebo venku pod širým nebem, povzneseni. Co se týče jazyků, kromě vašeho vlastního znáte rozhodně obecnou řeče. Mnozí draenei také ovládají orkštinu. Ostatní jazyky by vám však (většinou) neměly být nijak blízké. 'Co rozhodně nedělat?' #Nechovat se jako buran a primitiv. Draeneiové jsou důstojná stvoření, hovoří klidně, vážně a k věci, málokdy asi uslyšíte draeneie jen tak tlachat. Díky své moudrosti (a navzdory své dlouhověkosti) jsou si totiž vědomi drahocennosti času. #Nepřehánět to se svými schopnostmi. Pokud jste četli Noc draka (Night of the Dragon) od Richarda A. Knaaka, máte v draeneiské kněžce Iridi nádherný příklad toho, jak by se draenei neměl chovat. Nechovejte se jako ninja, který dokáže bojovat s deseti protivníky najednou (když jste navíc mág či kněz a ne válečník), nevymýšlejte si žádné úžasné zbraně ani artefakty, které vlastníte, nechovejte se jako někdo, kdo byl osvícen Světlem nejvíc na světě. Obecně nestavte své dovednosti nijak na odiv. #Stavět se jakkoli negativně ke Světlu je nesmysl. Světlo a Naaru jsou to, co dostalo draeneie z jejich šlamastyky, kdy se je pokusil ovládnout Sargeras, a díky nim se také dostali na Draenor. Naaru je naučili své moudrosti a draeneiové je za to ctí; stejně tak Světlo, které je pro ně původcem všeho života. Draenei, který nevěří ve Světlo, je asi stejně pravděpodobný, jako to, že se Justin Bieber někdy stane mužem. #Bezdůvodná krutost či násilí k draeneiům rozhodně nepatří. Jsou si samozřejmě vědomi toho, že pro dobrou věc je občas třeba zabíjet, ale rozhodně se v ničem takovém nebudou vyžívat. A nad promarněnými životy, byť půjde o jejich nepřátele, možná uroní i nějakou tu slzu. 'Závěrem' Rozmyslete si raději třikrát, zda chcete draeneie opravdu RPit; takové RP je nesmírně náročné a nejspíš si při něm neužijete zábavu ve smyslu toho, že byste se dostávali do vtipných RP situací. Na takové RP si pořiďte gnómy, gobliny nebo případně trolly. Na draeneie musíte být i vy sami velmi psychicky vyspělí a umět se chovat na úrovni. Kategorie:Návody